Under the Full Moon
by Malfoyesque Tendencies
Summary: The Kazekage is missing his Hyuuga on a particularly needy night. Little does he know the Hyuuga is back early, and planning on sticking to the promise he whispered into his lover's ear before he left. WARNING: exaggerated fluff and hinted mPreg, MATURE CONTENT. This was a request from a friend for a seme/uke one shot.


"Kazekage-sama!" a passing jonin called out as Gaara made his way to his personal quarters.

The blood-red ninja promptly ignored the call for attention and picked up his pace. His head hurt. Shukaku was restless; a full moon was looming high above the secluded village. He had had a tough and long day, and to top it all off his lover had been gone on a B-Rank mission with his stupid team for a while now –his libido was raging and there was nothing to play with.

"Kazekage-sa-!"

"What is it?" Gaara turned on his heel, glaring intensely at the subordinate, voice quiet, but the jonin knew better.

"Er- its just- I was told to inform you-" he stammered, caught slightly off-guard.

"Please just leave me in peace. I'm going to my chambers, I don't want to be bothered unless a Legendary Sanin has Kankuro's testicles in one of Karasu's eye sockets…or something," Gaara cut him off exhaustedly, turning once again in his direction of travel whilst Shukaku snickered gleefully at the thought of his aniki trapped inside one of his own puppets.

Sliding the door closed, Gaara sighed, setting his beloved gourd down beside him in a huff. He wanted to see Neji. The scent of his overly conditioned hair was starting to fade from his pillow that lay next to Gaara's. He made his way to the velvety indigo sheets, resting his head down to sulk into his lover's side of the bed. Pale arms wrapped tightly around the pillow, inhaling in the very last remnants of lavender and oranges.

"Hyuuga-chan," he spoke softly into the silk, "come back to me already, I need you to not die on this mission… I want cuddles when you return…"

"How touching Gaara-kun, I didn't know you cared."

The crimson-haired male practically leapt through the thin walls, jumping back from the mattress in surprise. His hair stood straight up like a feral cat, pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads. Sand instantly rose to protect its possessor, grainy daggers jutting out at every angle.

Gaara screamed when his fright had calmed and he realized he recognized the intruder's voice. "HYUUGA! YOU FUCKING BAKA!"

From the corner of the room, Hyuuga Neji walked away from the shadows, allowing his body to be seen by the shorter male finally. He grinned, smarmy white teeth hiding behind thin lips in a crooked smirk. "Oh come off it love, you're not mad at me…look, you're still blushing from me catching you talking about your beautiful lover. He sure sounds like a special, talented, g_orgeous_ man, ne?"

"You can wipe that shit-eating grin off your face Hyuuga," Gaara glared, regaining composer, trying to rid his cheeks of the crimson stains. "I **will** **not** hesitate to kill you if you do that again."

Neji simply waved his hand in the air at his lover, dismissing the threat as he sauntered closer. Gaara couldn't help but notice the hand hanging from the hemming of his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly lower to reveal perfectly white, kissable –slightly bruised- skin taught across his sharp hipbone. His lips suddenly felt dry, eyes trailing from his side up over his beige shirt, unbuttoned oh-so-pleasingly, one shoulder falling bare as the heavy material slung around his bent elbow (just how the Kazakage always left it when he would slowly undress his Neji). It was then that he realized the intent of this surprise visit.

_*flashback*  
"Neji-chan, when you come back, I don't want you to do anything before you come to me and take me into your arms again." A frail-looking Gaara whispered softly into the Hyuuga's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin._

"_Not even shower?" Neji cocked an eyebrow playfully._

"_Of course you must shower!" replied Gaara, batting his chest softly, "but straight after, I want you to come to me…and hold me for a long time. I've become annoying needy when you go away for so long now."_

_His lover couldn't help but smile at the cute pout gracing the soft pink lips, and kissed them appropriately. "Don't worry my love, I'll take you in my arms."_

_Gaara smiled, nuzzling into the Hyuuga's collarbone, his drowsy state only just catching the end of his words, "Right after I take you from behind."_

The younger ninja's facial expression changed instantly as he threw himself at the taller man, realization dawning on him, "You're finished your mission! You're home Neji-chan!"

Neji caught him easily, kissing his kanji-scarred forehead tenderly as he slowly lead them towards the bed. As Gaara's calf hit the soft mattress, both instinctively lowered themselves down until Neji was kneeling over his partner, loose hair forming a curtain around their faces. The scent of lavender mixed with citrus was back in full force, making the red-head sigh and breathe in heavily. He closed his eyes, mentally saving the moment visually, emotionally, with all five senses**.**

"Gaara-kun," Neji said, silver orbs connecting with ice blue, "I want to take you now, I want you to need me as much as I've been needing you for the past month."

Gaara nodded, a shy hand coming up to cup Neji's cheek, "I need you, Neji-chan." Then after a brief pause a devious grin spread onto his face, "Though I think Shukaku is demanding you to strip for us. He _needs_ it, Neji-chan."

Neji's raised brow matched Gaara's smirk. Still, he silently agreed, shimmying back to put his feet onto the floorboards, standing straight. Taking a few steps back, his hands came up to untie his forehead protector. It dropped to the floor with an indignant clang, and Neji ran his fingers through his hair slowly, tilting his head down and to the side to smile wantonly at his lover, whose eyes were glued to the figure before him.

Tipping his hips dramatically he sauntered back a little further, and turned to face the wall, feeling the sand-demon's eyes fall to his perfectly shaped ass. Neji continued to sway very slowly, rhythmically, to keep a little pace to his performance, his arms coming up under his hair, then above his head and allowing brown tresses to fan out and fall gracefully back over his shoulders. Delicate hands ran down his torso, teasing himself as he turned back to face Gaara. His fingers danced over his skin, stopping to arouse his nipples before heading lower, following a barely visible pubic trail below his stomach.

Gaara instinctively swallowed, loving how chiseled and defined the elite Hyuuga's body was. Nothing got him more excited so quickly then watching clothes slowly disappearing off the work of thousands upon thousands of days of training.

Toying with his hem of his pants, the brunette untied the inner chord holding them up, then slowly began to drag them down far enough for them to fall to the floor on their own. Knowing how much Gaara enjoyed seeing him in jus his open shirt, he remained with it enlaced gracefully just above both bent elbows, hanging loosely around his middle.

"Was that to your liking, my Gaara-kun?" Neji asked, looking at his lover, knowing there need be no answer. Gaara simply outstretched his arms, and beckoned with his eyes. The older boy let out a little huff, smiling, "So needy my love? You really have missed me that much have you?" He walked into his embrace, holding the kagekaze close, kissing the top of his head as Gaara in turn nuzzled at his navel.

"Neji, you, bed, now," were the small demands coming from Hyuuga's waistline. He smirked, lowering himself back onto the silky sheets, moving easily over the smaller man to get behind him. Lacing his arms around Gaara's middle, Neji rid him of his fishnet shirt and made quick work of the buttons and zipper on his pants. "Your turn dear, I can't play with you with that material obstructing my toys," was the smart remark as he glared at the innocent pants indignantly.

Gaara chuckled softly, shimmying out of the rest of his clothes and lying down on the mattress beside his lover. Neji pulled him towards him, chest to chest, hips to hips, lips to lips. Their kiss was chaste at first, rushed and frenzied from the extended period of absence. But Neji quickly remedied that teenage way of kissing, forcing Gaara's tongue to slow to a delicate yet dominant dance. He could feel the younger man shiver in anticipation as he sucked and licked his lower lip, then dragging his mouth down to his jawline and stopping to suck on his earlobe.

"Nej-" Gaara gasped out softly, "-kuuuun."

The Hyuuga's hands were traveling his lover's body, finally reaching the tuft of red hair in his pubic region; it was coarse yet soft all at once as Neji ran his fingers through it momentarily until he reached his destination. The little moans and whimpers escaping kiss swollen lips were so inviting to Neji's ears, which had only been hearing Rock Lee's overbearingly loud and enthusiastic voice and Ten Ten's whining and constant flirting with him for the last 28 days. Gaara's voice, as rough as it naturally was, currently sounded like liquid chocolate and Neji's senses tingled at the sounds the young man was making, sparking up another sensation, deep in the pit of his stomach. He groaned, annoyed at how excited he was getting so early on in his foreplay, it was unlike him.

Gaara chuckled, feeling the hard shaft pressing into inner thigh, "Neji, you're hard already…" The ice blue eyes glistened in humor and affection. Neji simply huffed and bit down hard on the soft flesh between his teeth, making Gaara yelp.

"Quiet love, I told you I would take you tonight."

The brunette repositioned himself and his lover, getting Gaara up on his knees facing away. As he sucked and nibbled at the pale flesh of collarbone beneath his mouth, Neji used his knees to spread Gaara's own further apart and wedging himself closer, his cock rigid and flush against the cleft of his lover's ass. Gaara pressed his palms against the wall above the bedhead, not bothering to hide his moans of pleasure as he felt a slick finger begin to tease his tight entrance.

"Nejiii, Neji I want you inside me now, stop teasing me and fuck me!" the redhead moaned, knowing full well the ANBU standing guard outside his quarters would be able to hear his pleas all too clearly; he secretly got off on it - knowing he would see them soon, and knowing they would be blushing under their masks. It was one of the only reasons he even spoke during sex, the other was that it excited Neji and made him rough and primal just hearing the dirty words slipping from his uke's mouth.

The Hyuuga continued to tease Gaara, having only inserted one finger, curling it inside him to brush that delicious spot that would make him jerk with pleasure. He didn't need to activate Byakugan anymore, knowing all the areas of his lover's body by memory alone. He knew exactly how deep and how hard to pound Gaara making his body shake violently and come harder than was almost bearable. Neji grinned at the thought, slipping another digit inside the tight hole, feeling the muscles automatically retract in defiance but relaxed as he continued to massage him. With every inward motion, Neji pushed against the spongy prostate, then again as he pulled out, making Gaara's breathing become hitched and staggered. His other hand snaked around his waist, gripping the rigid shaft, teasing the nerves at the tip.

"Neji-Neji-Neji-shit!" the redhead all but bellowed, feeling Shukaku intensify inside of him, demanding to have release. "Neji! Please, no more. I need your cock in my ass… Stop playing with me!" His penis ached, dripping heavily with pre come, thick and pulsating within Neji's grasp. Resting his forehead against Gaara's shoulder, Neji nodded, removing his fingers and replacing them with the head of his cock. He waited, testing to see how impatient his lover was, and after a few mere moments, Gaara groaned audibly, wriggling his backside. He craned his neck around to look at Neji.

"Fuck me. Hyuuga Neji, fuck me hard, I need you now."

Neji's stomach flipped and the words shot straight down to his balls, making his mouth dry. Without a second of hesitation longer, he grasped the small, slender hips in front of him and thrust his entire length inside the hot confines of Gaara's ass. Gaara cried out in both pain and satisfaction. His cries mixed with Neji's moans of appreciation and pleasure was indeed a sound for sore ears -and the ANBU outside the room no doubt felt their ears burning with blush.

Gaara shifted his arms down so that he was on all fours, one hand moving up to clutch his lover's as Neji mercilessly drove in and out of his small body, smashing his prostate so perfectly he could no longer see the wall in front of him -only stars. Their fingers interlaced, bringing tears to Gaara's eyes as he felt love and pure ecstasy engulf his entire body. After continuous onslaughts to his prostate for a good fifteen minutes, Gaara felt he would be unable to last much longer, and craned his neck to look at Neji.

Their eyes met and instantly Neji knew what Gaara wanted. He slowed his speed down to a minimum and allowed the little demon host to make himself upright again to rest against Neji's chest. Still with one hand clasping his lovers', his other wrapped lovingly around the petite waist and encircled the pulsate cock with his hand.

Gaara's mouth found Neji's and they kissed passionately, slowly for what seemed to the pair like a beautiful eternity, until Neji picked up the momentum again and began thrusting with intent to orgasm.

"Yes, make me come Neji-kun!" Gaara cried out shamelessly, his words heavy with lust and need, "come with me Neji!" Neji moaned in response, suckling on Gaara's neck.

"I love you, my little Gaara-chan," Neji whispered into his ear, before capturing the soft pink lips into a final, tender kiss. He finally allowed his orgasm to spill throughout his body just as Gaara let himself go, coming over Neji's hand and the sheets below them.

Exhausted, the pair collapsed onto the mattress, careful not to fall into the mess they had just made. Neji pulled his lover closer, kissing his temple. Gaara sighed, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled from behind, feeling completely safe and satisfied.

"I love you too, my Neji-chan."

The Hyuuga smiled, ruffling the fiery red hair, "I love that I am the only person in the world could see you when you're like this love. You're so adorable and cute when you're needy!"

Gaara turned to glare daggers at his partner, "I am **not **cute, Hyuuga. I am the most feared ninja in all of Sunegakure."

"Whatever you say, my kawaii koibito,"Neji smirked as Gaara rolled over in a huff, accidentally slapping his hand in a puddle of semen. Neji snorted, watching the indignant look Gaara gave the sticky fluid. But his chuckling stopped when he felt Gaara become rigid and turn to look at him.

"Neji…"

"Ne, love?"

"You did remember to perform the Spermicide Jutsu, didn't you?"

"…."

"Neji!"

"Ok! I forgot ok! It's not a big deal anyway, what are the chances you're going to get pregnant huh?"

"Neji…. It's a full moon tonight… You know Shukaku changes sex on a full moon…. That's why he turns into a temperamental blood thirsty bitch…."

"…Oh fuck."


End file.
